Problem: In a regular tetrahedron the centers of the four faces are the vertices of a smaller tetrahedron. The ratio of the volume of the smaller tetrahedron to that of the larger is $m/n$, where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m+n$.

Explanation: Embed the tetrahedron in 4-space to make calculations easier. Its vertices are $(1,0,0,0)$, $(0,1,0,0)$, $(0,0,1,0)$, $(0,0,0,1)$.
To get the center of any face, we take the average of the three coordinates of that face. The vertices of the center of the faces are: $(\frac{1}{3}, \frac{1}{3}, \frac{1}{3}, 0)$,$(\frac{1}{3}, \frac{1}{3},0, \frac{1}{3})$,$(\frac{1}{3},0, \frac{1}{3}, \frac{1}{3})$,$(0,\frac{1}{3}, \frac{1}{3}, \frac{1}{3})$.
The side length of the large tetrahedron is $\sqrt{2}$ by the distance formula. The side length of the smaller tetrahedron is $\frac{\sqrt{2}}{3}$ by the distance formula.
Their ratio is $1:3$, so the ratio of their volumes is $\left(\frac{1}{3}\right)^3 = \frac{1}{27}$.
$m+n = 1 + 27 = \boxed{28}$.